Indigo Infinity
Team Blog :3 Click this blue text to be warped to my blog post! Icon for Quicksilver Quarantine: Story After a massive silver comet smashed into the ground somewhere around Hollow Earth, bright flashes of light and energy called “Quicksilvers” started appearing all over the place. Professor Brainstorm wanted to harness their energy to fulfill his own evil desires, while Solar Flare wished to inquire about the Quicksilvers’ opinions on barbecues. After a little while, it was realized that the Quicksilvers were generally traversing in a loose circle around a massive tear in reality. Upon going through the tear, there laid an endless realm filled with silver forests and magnificent mountains. However, once your evil neighborhood voodoo master Ezili heard of this, she attempted to capture Quicksilvers for herself. Now the Plants, with the help of the mighty Begonia Bonfire, whose mercy is as short as her temper, must stop Ezili before each and every Quicksilver is gone! Go to the store and purchase Quicksilver Quarantine packs now! Trading You can pay gems to swap a copy of a card for another of the same rarity with people on your friends list, it sends a popup asking to trade. Only the player who wants to send the popup needs to pay gems. There is a 15 minute cooldown on accepting a trade request, and an hour cooldown on sending a trade request per person. Show below are the max number of cards per single trade and the cost in gems to trade. *'Uncommon:' 1-4x for 1-4x(Costs nothing to trade) *'Rare:' 1-3x for 1-3x (Costs 10 gems to trade per card) *'Super-Rare:' 1-2x for 1-2x (Costs 50 gems to trade per card) *'Legendary:' 1x for 1x (Costs 100 gems to trade) *'Event:' 1-2x for 1-2x (Costs 50 gems to trade per card) Rematch and Add as Friend Added a button after a match to request a rematch with the opponent. Both players must click the button to actually do a rematch battle. You can add your opponent as a friend in your friend list after a battle as well, but it sends a request and tells you how long ago you played them. These people have the keycard to make changes * TheNileGuacadile * TomFOolery2 * ExistentialMachine * Venera651 * YellowWikia651 * The Maverick Hunter * Dzaky84 * WildMangoOfDoom If those people listed above this could be so kind as to like make a pic or two for this set, make things look pretty, etc., that would be really helpful. It's not required. Just a request. But please do the stuff. Please, I'm begging you. Also, if you’re good at it, help with balancing and flavor text. Emotes Emotes are the only form of communication in battle or spectating. You can build your Emote deck with an unlimited number of emotes and use them in battle. To access emotes during battle, press on the chat bubble button on the top left corner of your hand and select the emote. The same chat bubble is found on the side of your screen when spectating. When used by an in-game player, an emote will make one sound along with a short animation that will last for a few seconds; when used by a spectator, a smaller emote will appear on a side but without the sound. Text emotes cannot be used while Spectating or in friend chats. To access emotes in a friend chat, press the smaller emote button to the left of the send message button and select the emote to send. You and your friend can hear the sound and see the animation by tapping on the emote sent in the friend chat. When first starting the game, players get access to the starting emotes. Over time, players will be offered emote packs that contain emotes to buy in the shop for real money. Individual emotes can also be bought from the shop for 200 Gems each. They also are sometimes available along with an Event card for a set number of tickets or gems. Your collection has a third tab for emotes, as well as having their names and when you can get them. You can craft an emote for 2000 sparks, but only one every 3 days. List of text emotes Starting *Hello! *Good Game! *Wow! *Oops... *Good luck! *Well played! *What? *Ouch! *Ha-ha! *Hooray! Premium *Yes! *No! *Maybe? *Oh no! *Goal! *I win! *Oh yeah? *Meh *This is fine. *This is not okay. *Late game! *Shh! *Ew List of normal emotes Starting *Thumbs Up Crazy Dave *Laughing Crazy Dave *Hat Flip Crazy Dave *White Flag Crazy Dave *Angry Dr. Zomboss *Confused Dr. Zomboss *Scared Dr. Zomboss *Light Bulb Dr. Zomboss Premium *Sad Wall-Nut *This is fine burning Wall-Nut *Heart Eyes Wall-Nut *Sunglasses Wall-Nut *Zombie Coach blowing his whistle *Soul Patch activating his ability *Sunflower producing sun *Blowgun Imp shooting a dart *Deep Sea Gargantuar reading a magazine Event *Blushing Hot Date (Premium with Hot Date Bundle) *Winking Blooming Heart (Blooming Heart, 1000 Tickets, 500 gems) *Rapid Fire Stupid Cupid (Stupid Cupid, 1200 Tickets, 600 gems) *Howling Corn Dog (Corn Dog, 1500 Tickets, 500 gems) *Defensive End cheering (Defensive End, 450 gems) *Exploding Fruitcake exploding (Premium with Exploding Fruitcake Bundle) Card Changes: ' GUARDIAN:' *Pismashio now has 4 . *Loco Coco is now a 5-cost 4 /7 . *Grizzly Pear now costs 4 . *Cosmic Nut now costs 3 but has 2 . *Prickly Pear now has 2 and attacks for 4 damage in the lane when hurt. *Gravitree now costs 4 and has 4 /4 . *Sea-Shroom now costs 1 . *Galacta-Cactus now has 1 . *Garlic now has 0 /5 and moves the Zombie to the left when it hurts the Garlic or another Plant in Garlic’s lane. *Starch Lord is now a 3 /3 . *Health-Nut is now a 2 3 that attacks with its instead of its . *Wall-Nut Bowling now costs 8 . *Corn Dog now has Team-Up. *Red Stinger now has 4 and swaps its and when played behind a Plant. *Spineapple now costs 2 . *Gardening Gloves now costs 1 . *Cactus now costs 1 but has 3 . *Body-Gourd now has 4 /7 . *Force Field now costs 3 . ' KABLOOM:' *Bullberry is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. The Uncommon version costs 3 . *Mars-Shroom is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Escape Peanut Pod is Quicksilver-Uncommon. Renamed to Escape Pod. Now a Pea Plant with a new texture. (Ya' know, this card used to be a part of TomFOolery2's set, Wild Unlife. You should check it out. No, this is TOTALLY not Tom writing this. I-He would never write this. Never) *Shelf Mushroom now has 1 and does 3 damage. *Sonic Bloom now has 3 . *Zapricot now has an ability: When Played: Do 1 damage. *Hot Lava now costs 0 . *Mushroom Ringleader now has 2 . *Sour Grapes now costs 3 and has 3 . *Kernal Corn now costs 7 and has 7 /7 . *Sizzle now costs 4 and does 7 damage to a Zombie or 4 damage to the Zombie Hero. *Transfiguration now has 5 but doesn’t care if the Plant is destroyed to transform it. Ability activates once a turn per Plant. *Bluesberry now costs 4 and has 3 /4 . *Imitator now costs 3 and is a 2 /2 . *Atomic Bombegranate now costs 4 and is a 4 /3 . *Poison Mushroom now has 2 . *Lava Guava now costs 4 . *Cherry Bomb now does 5 damage to Zombies here and next door. *Banana Launcher now has 4 . *Petal-Morphosis now costs 3 , transforms the plant into a random plant that costs 2 or more and draws a card. *Cosmic Mushroom now has 3 /2 . *Pair of Pears now costs 3 . ' MEGA-GROW:' *The removed Evergreen by TomFOolery2 is now Quicksilver-Uncommon. (Same as Escape Pod) *Podfather now has 3 . *Cabbage-Pult now has 2 /2 and Team-Up. *Repeater now costs 2 . *Gatling Pea now has 5 . *Bamboozle now costs 4 but has 3 /4 . *Expresso Fiesta now costs 7 . *The Red Plant-it now costs 4 but only gives +4 /+4 . *Doubled Mint now has 2 . *Plant Food costs 3 . *Muscle Sprout now has 3 . *Super Phat Beets now costs 5 . *Sweet Pea is now a 3 /2 . *Flourish now costs 2 . *Typical Beanstalk is now a 2 3 /2 that draws a card when played. *Lily of the Valley now has 2 . *Cosmic Pea now has 2 and costs 2 . *Half-Banana now has Team-Up. *Pod Fighter now costs 4 . *Sweet Potato now has 4 . *Whipvine now has Team-Up and costs 4 but has 4 /4 . ' SMARTY:' *Sappy Place is now called "Sap" and is a Quicksilver - Uncommon. It costs 3 . *Sow Magic Beans now draws a card again. *Go-Nuts is now a 3 /2 . *Tricorn now costs 5 but only has 4 . *Witch Hazel now has 4 . *Carrotillery now has 3 . *Spyris now has 2 . *Grave Mistake now costs 1 . *Lily Pad now has 2 . *Lightning Reed now has 3 and Team-Up. *Vanilla now has Team-Up. *The Great Zucchini now has 9 /9 . *Lima-Pleurodon now costs 2 . *Pear Pal now costs 1 . *Snow Pea now has 3 . *Winter Squash now has 3 /5 . *Snowdrop is now a 2 /2 that gets +1 /+1 when anything is frozen. *Mayflower now has 3 . *Melon-Pult now costs 4 and has 5 . *Snapdragon now costs 3 but has 1 . *Winter Melon now has 6 . *Jolly Holly now has 2 . *Snake Grass now has 3 . *Cosmic Bean now has 2 . *Bean Counter now costs 3 . *Shellery now has 2 . *Threepeater now has 2 . *Chilly Pepper now costs 2 . *Jumping Bean now costs 4 . *Jelly Bean now has 4 . *Sap-Fling now costs 5 and has 4 /3 . *Smoosh-Shroom is now a 5 6 /4 . ' SOLAR:' *Pumpking’s Prince now is Quicksilver-Uncommon. He also is now a 2 /3 . *Smashing Pumpkin now has 6 and destroys a Zombie on the Ground when played. *Toadstool now costs 5 and is a 5 /5 . *Squash now can destroy Gravestones. *Cornucopia now costs 9 and has 7 /7 . *Eyespore now has 2 . *Sunflower Seed now costs 2 . *Water Balloons now cost 1 and simply give the affected zombie -3 . *Cosmic Flower now costs 2 . *Mixed Nuts now costs 2 . *Sage Sage is now a 3 /1 and draws a card no matter what. If you made at least 6 this turn, you get 2 cards instead. *Power Flower now costs 4 but has 4 . *Fume-Shroom now has 2 . *Briar Rose now has 3 . *Wing-Nut now has 6 . *Kernal-Pult now has 2 . *Bloomerang now has 4 . *Haunted Pumpking now has 3 /3 . *Three-Headed Chomper now has 7 /7 . ' BEASTLY:' *8-bit Zombie is now Quicksilver-Uncommon and has Untrickable instead of Afterlife. Renamed to "8-Bit Zombie". *Locust Swarm now destroys all Plants in the lane. *Smashing Gargantuar now has 6 *B-Flat now costs 3 . *Cat Lady now has 3 . *Snorkel Zombie now costs 1 and has 2 /2 . *Extinction Event now conjures a History Card. *Pied Piper now has 2 . *Supernova Gargantuar now has 6 . *Dolphin Rider now has 3 . *Hover-Goat 3000 now has 4 . *Maniacal Laugh now gives +6 /+6 . *Primordial Cheese Shover now has 4 . *Kangaroo Rider now has 4 . *Vengeful Cyborg now has 6 and now has an ability: When hurt: This gets +1 . *Sneezing Zombie now costs 3 and has 2 /3 . *Biodome Botanist now has 3 /3 . *Yeti Lunchbox now costs 0 . *Haunting Zombie now costs 1 , has 2 /1 and bounces itself when it dies. *Alien Ooze gives -3 /-3 to a Plant when not on heights or an environment and -7 /-7 if the Plant is. *Squirrel Herder’s ability now affects Seeds and Fruits too. ' BRAINY:' *Space Cadet is now a Quicksilver-Uncommon. *Pool Shark now has 4 . *Moonwalker now has Gravestone. *Cryo-Brain now draws a card. *Mountain Climber is now a 3 /2 . *Medulla Nebula now costs 2 and gives +3 the first time you play a Zombie there each turn. *Hail-A-Copter now has a new flavor text: Beats hailing a cab. *Triplication now costs 3 . *Pirate’s Booty now costs 3 . *Beam Me Up now has a new design, which is the effect used in game and a new card icon which is also the effect. This is because Space Cadet is now a normal card. *Leprechaun Imp is now a 1 /1 that shuffles 2 Pots of Gold into your deck. *Drum Major now has Bullseye. *Regifting Zombie now, once more, costs 2 but is now a 2 /1 . *Portal Technician now is a Gravestone. *Fun-Dead Raiser now costs 2 *Wizard Gargantuar now has 7 . *Interdimensional Zombie now is a 1 /3 again. *Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur now has 7 /9 . *Cell Phone Zombie now costs 1 and is a 2 /1 . *Kitchen Sink Zombie now has 5 . ' CRAZY:' *Cuckoo Zombie now has an ability: When Destroyed: Do 1 damage to all Plants here. *Disco Zombie now has 4 . *Gargantuar-Throwing Imp now has 1 and costs 4 . *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar now has 6 and makes Imps that cost 1 or less. *Meteor Z now gives +3 . *Zombie’s Best Friend now has 2 . *Cakesplosion now does 5 damage to a Plant. *Stupid Cupid now has 3 . *Disco-Naut now affects Zombies with 3 or less again. *Fireworks Zombie now has 4 . *Orchestra Conducter now costs 3 and is a 1 /2 . *Quasar Wizard now has 3 /2 . *Gas Giant now has 6 . *Foot Soldier Zombie now costs 3 , is a 3 /2 , and does 3 damage when played on Heights. *Tankylosaurus now has 3 . *Abracadaver now has 3 . *Unlife of the Party now has 2 . *Exploding Fruitcake now costs 3 . *Hippity Hop Gargantuar now costs 5 . ' HEARTY:' *Zombie is now Quicksilver- Uncommon and costs 0 . *Bonus Track Buckethead now has 4 . *Zombie Middle Manager now has a fedora and a blue tie. He attacks by throwing a suitcase. *Celestial Custodian now costs 2 . *Chum Champion now costs 4 and has 2 /5 . Whenever a Plant is played while Chum Champion is on the board, that Plant gets -1 and if it has 0 it is destroyed. *Undying Pharoah now costs 5 . *Cone Zone now costs 1 but only gives +2 . *Octo Zombie now has an ability: When Played: Destroy an Amphibious Plant. *Going Viral now costs 4 . *Camel Crossing is now a History Pet Trick. *Wannabe Hero now costs 6 . *Terrify now costs 1 . *Ra Zombie now costs 5 and is a 3 /5 . *Rodeo Gargantuar now has 5 /6 but costs 5 . *Screen Door Zombie now has 5 /5 but no longer is a Gravestone. *Knight of the Living Dead now costs 6 . *Genetic Experiment now has 2 , is a Gravestone, and gets +1 /+1 regardless of a Zombie being next door. *Sumo Wrestler now costs 3 . *Zombot Battlecruiser now has 7 . *Monster Mash now costs 4 . *Turkey Rider now costs 2 and has 3 . ' SNEAKY:' *Zombie Chicken's flavor text is now "Why did the Zombie Chicken cross the road? To eat your brains!" *Graveyard now gives gravestones revealed there +1 /+1 . *Zombot Plank Walker now makes Pirates that cost 4 or more. *Cosmic Imp now costs 2 . *Firefighter no longer has Gravestone and now costs 3 but has 3 /4 . *Space Pirate now has 3 . *Ice Pirate now has 2 . *Zombot Stomp now costs 6 . *Cursed Gargolith now has 7 . *Blowgun Imp now costs 3 has 1 /4 and Deadly. It reads: Zombie Evolution: This gets +2 and Strikethrough. *Toxic Waste Imp now has 1 . *Surprise Gargantuar now has 7 . *Line Dancing Zombie now has 4 . *Frosty Mustache now costs 1 but no longer conjures a Mustache. *Mixed Up Gravedigger now has 6 . *Fire Rooster now has 2 . *Space Cowboy now has 4 . *Ducky Tube Zombie now has 2 . *Stealthy Imp now has 3 . SUPERPOWERS *Big Chill now freezes a Zombie or a Gravestone. It still draws a card. *Dance-Off now makes two Backup Dancers. *Devour now destroys a Zombie that does not have the lowest . *Dolphinado now bounces all Plants in a random lane. *Ensign Uproot can move Gravestones and Enviroments as well. *Frozen Tundra now draws a card. *Goatify now transforms a Zombie with the highest or into a Goat with no abilities. *Lieutenant Carrotron now has 2 . *More Spore now makes two Puff-Shrooms. *Peel Shield now gives all Plants +1 as well. *Possessed now gives +3 . *Precision Blast now does 6 damage. *Rock Wall now gives +6 . *Transmorgify now transforms the Zombie into a Zombie that costs 1 and has no abilities. *Whirlwind now can bounce Gravestones. *Witch’s Familiar makes a 2 /2 Zom-Bats that draw a card whenever they do damage to anything. ADDITIONAL CHANGES: *There is a new loading screen featuring Ezili, Begonia Bonfire, an epic backdrop, and some lightning strikes. On this screen there are also Dark Beanstalk, Taunting Haunting, Burying Bandit and Saber Nut. Golden Gauntlet and Fireball are also present. *Today’s Challenges are now Daily Challenges. *Hunt has an icon: . *Splash Damage now has an icon: . *Attacks here and next door has been streamlined to Spread and has an icon: . *If you have 4 copies of all the cards/own all the heroes that a pack can give you, it now automatically recycles the cards and tells you how many sparks you received. *Heroes can be obtained in all Set Packs. *The progress bar at the bottom now shows Huge Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina’s faces. *Z-Mech's face in the loding bar is more defined. *Options added to see cards in order in your collection by, newest (ascending), high cost (ascending), low cost (descending), rarity (ascending), set (descending), usage (ascending), recently balanced (ascending). *All Event Cards now Cost 2000 sparks to craft and recycle for 1000 sparks. *Surprise Battles now have a seperate button to enter one. *Plant and Zombie Missions now have their Hero AI use Environments, Evolutions and Fusions more properly, and like a human player. *You can now report your opponent at the end of the match. *There is a new option that give you the ability to change the main menu theme. *The Turn Timer now properly pauses during card animations. *You can now craft Heroes using 40,000 Sparks. *Added a confirmation to spending Gems and beginning a Ranked Battle. *You can now utilize a setting to remove the friends counter icon when playing a game. *Moved the back button when editing a deck to a less obstructive location. *It now says what round it directly above the Turn Timer during a match. *You can now drag and drop a card to add/remove it from your deck in the deck builder. *All Signature Superpowers are now Signature Superpowers instead of Tricks, and will not count as Tricks. Spectator Mode Selectable in the Battle Screen, next to Ranked and Casual, is an option to spectate matches. You can choose to watch either a random person’s battle, or a match being played by one of your friends! You can report or send a friend request to either player during the match. You can view the match later under a seperate tab in the Battle Log. Battle Log Clicking on the Battle Log icon on the main screen now lists all of your battles ever and shows replays. Can be sorted by game mode, month, year and duration. You can also delete replays and share them with friends. New Traits and/or Keywords *Stunned/Stun - The affected Plant/Zombie can’t activate any of their abilities this turn. Cards like Ram Rider have this trait. *Dodge - This Plant/Zombie moves to another lane when a Zombie/Plant enters this one. Cards like Fire Rooster have this trait. *Chilling - When this hurts a Zombie: Freeze that Zombie. Cards like Snow Pea have this trait. *Spread - This attacks here and next door. Cards like Threepeater have this trait. *Pillage - When this hurts the Plant/Zombie Hero, activate this ability. Cards like Ducky Tube Zombie have this keyword. *Plunder - When this hurts a Plant/Zombie, activate this ability. Cards like Zom-Bats have this keyword. New Cards See here: Quicksilver_Cards To say we have a lot of work to do is an understatement. -Lapis roasted ~TomFOolery2 Plant Cards Zombie Cards New Game Modes Game modes are available for play in Challenges, Tournaments, Daily Challenges, and sometimes Casual Multiplayer as an option. Heist: New Game Mode where there are no heroes. Both heroes are replaced with “Vaults”. This means that you do not block, or gain superpowers at the start of the game. Both “Vaults” have 40 health. Vaults can NOT be targeted by anything that targets heroes. Vaults are immune to Anti-Hero and Deadly. Rando’s Revenge: Both players’ decks are bottomless and consist of an infinite number of random cards from the entire game. Both players begin with a single card (no superpower at the start) and keep drawing random cards. You play as a random hero each time. Quicksilver Race: All lanes are Heights. Quicksilvers with 5 spawn in the center of a random lane each turn. Destroying the Quicksilver gives both players +3 or the next turn. There can be up to two Quicksilvers in each lane. These Quicksilvers can stack each turn. Tricks and Abilties that target a Plant or Zombie will affect Quicksilvers if it’s direct like “Do 2 damage” but not if it’s “Do 1 damage to everything.” Classic Conflict: Basically normal battle but Quicksilver cards and heroes are banned. It’s like playing without the set existing! All content from Quicksilver Quarantine is banned in this mode. Inversion: Both players start with 20 or and the game goes down from round 20 to round 1. After that, it becomes a death match at round 5 recurring over and over until a hero is hurt. Sudden Death: Normal battle but heroes have 5 health and no blocks. Both heroes can’t be hurt the first turn. Carry Over: Normal battle but and carry over between rounds. New Heroes Ezili , : Flavor Text: “Ezili is a wielder of dark arts and a manipulator of plants. Beware.” Ezili can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Necro Hex / : Monster Signature Superpower. Bullseye. The Plant Hero takes 1 damage at the start of every turn for the rest of the game. The Plant Hero’s cannot go below 10 from this effect. ** Flavor Text: “Wither and die!” * Jinx : Superpower Trick. Halve a Plant’s this turn. Double that Plant’s for the turn after. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: “Begone, spirit!” * Sacrificial Totem : Superpower Trick. Bullseye. A Zombie gets +3 /+3 , Amphibious and Frenzy. Do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. ** Flavor Text: “Hahaha, what is your will?” * Heartstopper : Superpower Trick. No Plant healing can take place this turn. Draw a card and it costs 1 less. ** Flavor Text: “Embrace the darkness!” Alpha-Corn , (Made by TomFOolery2 uwu): Flavor Text: "Do the individual nuts in Alpha-Corn’s mech know that they're a mech?" Alpha-Corn can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Nut Blast / : Nut Signature Superpower. Do 5 damage split along 5 zombies or the zombie hero. ** Flavor Text: "Cutting edge tech-nut-ogy." * Explode-o-Nut : 0 /3 , Nut Superpower Plant. End of turn: Do 2 damage to zombies here and next door and this destroys itself. If destroyed by a zombie trick: This does 1 damage to zombies here and next door. ** Flavor Text: "Nitroglycerine? More like NUTroglycerine." * Nut-Wall : 0 /8 , Nut Superpower Plant. Team-up, Untrickable . Plants behind this get Untrickable . ** Flavor Text: "The name Wall-Nut was already taken." * Shamrocket Strike : Pinecone Superpower Trick. Destroy a random zombie with 4 or more. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: "Alpha-Corn's mech is equipped with everything, even an EPML (Explosive Pinecone Missile Launcher).” Begonia Bonfire , : Flavor Text: Begonia Bonfire believes there hasn't yet been a Zombie problem that can't be solved with fire. Lots of fire. Begonia Bonfire can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers *Signature Superpower: Firestorm / : Flower Signature Superpower. Do 1 damage to each Zombie for each Plant. All Plants get +1 for each Zombie destroyed. **Flavor Text: “With enough fuel and air, everything burns!” *Heat It Up : Flower Superpower Trick. Double a Plant’s and . **Flavor Text: Is it just me, or is it getting stuffy in here? *Hovering Inferno : 4 /2 , Flower Superpower Plant: Bullseye . When this does damage, this gets +1 . End of turn: This does 1 damage to itself. **Flavor Text: The finest steel has to go through the hottest fire. *Smokey Mortars : Flower Superpower Environment: Start of Turn: All Plants here get +1 . Do 3 damage to a Zombie here. **Flavor Text: If you want to shine like a sun, first burn like a sun. Ahnkhylosaurus , (Made by Lapis. Yai yeet.): Flavor Text: Ankhylosaurus is a primordial beast who specializes in cooking Plants to a nice medium rare. Just don’t tell him that’s not how cooking Plants works. Ahnkhylosaurus can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Desert Dragon / : History Monster Signature Superpower. Destroy all Plants and Zombies with not equal to 3 or 4. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA * Unholy Flame : Monster Superpower Trick. The Plant Hero loses 1 the next turn. You get +1 the next turn. ** Flavor Text: Perfect for when you just want everything to burn. * Dark Light : Superpower Trick. A Zombie gets Untrickable for this and the next turn. If a Plant damages this Zombie, they will get -1 . ** Flavor Text: TBA * Sands of Set : History Superpower Environment. End of Turn: Reset the stats of all fighters here. If a Zombie gets destroyed here, draw a card. ** Flavor Text: TBA Blitzwood , : Flavor Text: He's really violent in defense. Blitzwood can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Smoldering Madness / : Tree Signature Superpower: For the rest of the game: All Plants on the Ground get +1 /+1 . **Flavor Text: * Leaf Shield : Leafy Superpower Trick: Your hero gets Armored 2 for three turns. **Flavor Text: * Napalm Torchwood : Tree Superpower Plant: 1 /4 : Peas behind this get Double Strike. **Flavor Text: * Nut Stinger : Nut Superpower Plant: 2 /4 : When played: Attack for 3 damage here. **Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder , : Flavor Text: Likes shredding things and drinking liquid helium. Heli-Shredder can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . They cannot be found in any form of pack. 'Superpowers' * Signature Superpower: Aerial Ambush: Professional Science Superpower Trick: You can play Tricks and Environments as Zombies next turn. Make a 1 1 /1 Chopper with Overshoot 1 that says “When Destroyed: Another Zombie gets Overshoot 1.” **Flavor Text: Heli-Shredder is 110% sure he’s becoming a really good helicopter pilot. * Gyro Cutter : Science Superpower Trick: Choose a lane. Do 2 damage to all Plants there. If there is a Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Evironment, do 3 more damage to those Plants instead for each Plant or Zombie on Heights or an Environment. **Flavor Text: What did one helicopter say to the other??? Nothing, helicopters don't talk! *Heli-Pad Pavement : Professional Science Superpower Environment: Zombies here have Overshoot 2 and Bullseye. **Flavor Text: Helicopters don't fly; they vibrate so much and make so much noise that the earth rejects them. *First Class Ticket : Professional Superpower Trick: A Zombie gets Bullseye and does a bonus attack. **Flavor Text: Airspeed, altitude, and brains. Two of these are always needed to successfully complete the flight. Blue Moon , : *Flavor Text: “If you shoot for the stars and hit the moon, it's OK. But you've got to shoot for something. A lot of people don't even shoot.” Blue Moon can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . She cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Moonshine / : Flower Signature Superpower: Choose a Plant. Conjure a copy of that Plant and it costs 1 less and gets +1 /+1 , Amphibious and Team-Up. Shuffle another Moonshine into your deck. **Flavor Text: Blue Moon has a way of releasing your inner you. Somehow this translates into a clone that’s better than you and a few more clones. * Grimrose 2 /4 : Flower Superpower Plant: When this hurts a Zombie: Destroy all other copies of that Zombie. **Flavor Text: “When you think about it, the proper place for a Zombie is in the ground. So really, I’m just expediting the process.” * Hand of Shadows : Superpower Trick: All copies of a Zombie lose their traits. Shuffle two Superpowers into your deck. **Flavor Text: A single sunbeam is not enough to drive away many shadows. * Twilight Valley : Flower Superpower Environment: When a Zombie is bounced: Destroy that Zombie and all copies of it instead. When Played: Bounce a Zombie here. When Destroyed: Bounce this Dark Valley. **Flavor Text: When walking through the Twilight Valley, remember, a shadow is cast by a light. Turtle Master , : Flavor Text: Believe it or not, he won countless races even before Impfinity cheated. Turtle Master can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers * Signature Superpower: Turtle Protection / : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. All Amphibious Zombies and the Zombie Hero get +4 and can’t be hurt this turn. ** Flavor Text: The Turtle Master’s overprotectiveness will leave you shell shocked. * Turtle Eggs : Pet Turtle Superpower Zombie. 0 /4 . Amphibious Zombies you conjure cost 1 less. Start of Turn: Conjure a Turtle and it becomes Amphibious. ** Flavor Text: Have your egg and hatch it too! * Superior Scute : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. All Amphibious Plants and Zombies have +1 /+1 for the rest of the game. Draw a card. ** Flavor Text: Sounded better than “Superior Turtle Shell Piece”. * Iron-Tough Shell : Pet Turtle Superpower Trick. A Zombie becomes Amphibious. Move that Zombie and double its . ** Flavor Text: You'd think with all of this heavy armor on, you would move slower. PLANT HERO Suggestions accepted until there’s a perfect one. Kevin , : Flavor Text: Kevin. Kevin can be purchased in the collection screen for 1000 . He cannot be found in any form of pack. Superpowers *Signature Superpower: Kevin / : Kevin. **Flavor Text: “With enough Kevin and Kevin, everything burns!” *Kevin : **Flavor Text: Is it just Kevin, or is it getting Kevin in here? *Software Update : A Zombie gains Hunt. For the rest of the game, all copies of that Zombie have +1 /+1 . **Flavor Text: This update fixes a bug where Zombies would be able to be defeated. *Veggie Virus : Choose a Plant. That Plant gets -1 /-1 . At the end of the turn, destroy that Plant, and this card’s effects spread to other Plants there and next door. **Flavor Text: When one Plant catches the Veggie Virus, everybody else does. New Packs! Basic Packs Quicksilver Quarantine *Costs 100 to open. Is like every other set pack, but with Quicksilver Quarantine’s card pool. Victory Pack (Can be opened after 10 multiplayer games are won. Resets every 12 hours) *The Victory is like a bundle of 3 random set packs and is unlocked after 10 multiplayer games are won, every 12 hours. Master Packs With the addition of Quicksilver Quarantine, I felt it was necessary to add new packs as well. No multipacks for these puppies. Lightning Pack (200 ) *The Lightning Pack is a Pack that costs 200 . It guarantees 9 Cards and at least 3 Rares. However, when the Pack is done opening, you get 5 “Zaps”. The Zaps allow you to swap out a stack of cards in the pack for another stack of the same amount and rarity. Sacrificial Pack (500 ) *The Sacrificial Pack is a Pack that costs 500 . It guarantees 25 Cards and at least 10 Rares. However, when done, you must eliminate a total of 5 stacks, removing them from the rewards. Picks random stacks if you exit out of the game. You can get Event Cards from this Pack, but still no Heroes. Fortune Pack (300 ) *The Fortune Pack is mystifying. It costs 300 and has a popup in the main menu that shows you 5 Stacks of Cards with varying numbers for the day. You can get any of the stacks, but no other cards. Guaranteed 2 of the 5 stacks.. The available Stacks change on a day-to-day basis. No Heroes. Legendary Pack (400 ) *Costs 400 . Gives you a random legendary card from any set. Secret Pack (150 ) *Shh! The Secret Pack is top-secret! Costs 150 . Is exactly like one and a half packs mixed together, but they are from random sets and you can’t see your rewards until the pack finishes opening. Tournaments *Tournaments are special events selectable in the Battle screen. They require a set number of gems or a high enough rank to enter. Once the Tournament has started, players will be able to battle. The tournament lasts for a set length, and a battle can be started at any time. *The player will be matched with other players who have the same number of wins as them. The number of wins accrued by the player will be recorded in a purple shield, while the losses are denoted with red X's, placed within boxes. *During the Tournament, the player will be able to see the prize that they have accumulated, and the prize awarded on top of their current prize for the next win. Once the player has won 12 times or lost 3 times in total, the Challenge will automatically end, and the player will receive a pack containing their current prize (or top prize, if they have won 12 times). *Some tournaments force you to use a specific hero and deck for each side, or have other special tweaks to gameplay. Players must have been a level 20 player in any season of Ranked at some point to be able to join any tournaments. Custom Tournaments *Gems are required to create a tournament. The creator of the tournament pays the gems. Participants do not pay gems to enter the tournament. *The duration of the tournament can be customized from 30 minutes to 1 day. *There are three options for making a tournament, a host may set. *Open - Where anyone can participate in the tournament. *Password Protected - Where players must enter a password to join the tournament. *Closed - Where no one can join the tournament. *The creator can set the battle type of the Tournament, either normal or using a Special Event Challenge rule. *Players will join a pool. In that pool, only players participating in the tournament can battle each other. Participants can battle others in the tournament at any time by pressing the Battle button in the Tournament interface. Name Changes Players can change their name once a season for free. If they want to change it a second time during the same season, it costs 100 and you cannot do it a third time. If you pick a bad name, that’s like a swear word or something that isn’t family friendly or something that you would say in front of your grandma we reserve the right to change it to something that you probably don’t want your name to be for the season. Some examples are “ToasterSweater38” and “TambourineRanger074”. Strategy Decks *Green Shadow: Spicy Spinach (Features Savage Spinach) *Solar Flare: The Heal Deal (Features Lil' Buddy) *Chompzilla: Hammer Time (Featuring The Banhammer) *Spudow: Self-Inflicted Damage (Features Hot Lava) *Grass Knuckles: Root Rally (Features Apotatosaurus) *Nightcap: Infamous Infestation (Features Cassavary) *Rose: Aggrose (Features Sour Pea) * Brain-Freeze: Time To Eat (Features Cheese Cutter) *Beta-Carrotina: More Altitude (Features Lily of the Valley) *The Smash: Overtime (Features Gargantuar-Throwing Imp) *Professor Brainstorm: Four Score (Features Quickdraw Con Man) *Neptuna: Davy Jones’ Locker (Features Captain Flameface) *Huge-Gigantacus: Twice Upon a Time (Features Mustache Monument) I ain't the best at strategy decks, but I can try. -Lapis Remind me to finish making these decks later ~TomFOolery2 New Trait Icons :D Hunt.png|Hunt SplashIcon.png|Splash Damage Time Icon.png|Stun Area Icon.png|Spread Category:Indigo Cards Category:Handcrafted by Insanitor101 Category:PvZH Sets